Memories
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: A tragic car accident causes both Emily and Maya to loose their memory of their relationship. Can their friends and family save them and help them remember, especially with Paige trying to win Emily's heart while it's still vulnerable? Emaya fanfiction! Rated T for language.
1. Introductions

_Hey everyone! This idea came to my head and it's a new twist on a cheesy theme. It's something I've never seen before, so I'm not sure how it will turn out, but I like the idea and I hope you do too. Enjoy! Reviews welcome!_

* * *

What if one day your whole world changed? In the flash of a second everything you loved came spiraling down into a crash. What if you lost everything so fast you didn't have time to blink? What if one day you lost your world?

* * *

Neither Maya or Emily saw the truck coming. One minute it wasn't there, the next it was, the next Maya's head slammed against the dash board of the car. The air bag had failed to protect Emily's head from hitting the steering wheel, but luckily her neck hadn't snapped. Not that it wasn't gruesome enough. The car was flipped over and both were bleeding and unconscious. By the time paramedics had arrived firemen had been successful in removing both girls from the car. They were in serious condition and life lifted to the hospital, friends and family desperately praying on the side line that both girls would be OK, or even make it at all.

* * *

Maya woke up in the hospital in a daze. The lights blurred her vision and shapes she couldn't quite make out moved around in front of her. When her vision did clear she looked around and saw her parents sitting in chairs beside her bed, along with a tall blonde. Her mom noticed she was awake and rushed to her side, tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly. Her dad followed and she hugged them back. "What... What happened?" she asked slowly. Hanna noticed Maya was awake and hugged her tightly. "You and Emily were in a car crash," she told told the darker girl with tears in her eyes. Maya was about to say something but her dad cut her off. "Baby you need to rest," he told her. "But I-" again she was cut off, this time by her mother. "Maya just calm down and breathe, and when you're up for it you can probably go visit Emily," she promised. "Can I say something?" Maya snapped. Her dad sighed and nodded. Maya nodded before looking at Hanna and saying, "Thank you. Now, who the hell is this "Emily" chick?" And Hanna, Maya's parents, and Spencer, who had just walked in the room and heard the last words of Maya's mouth, froze, shocked, angry, and scared.

* * *

Spencer and Aria stayed with Mr and Mrs. Fields as they waited for their daughter to awake. She had been through hours of treatment, and they had been waiting for an hour for her to wake up. Aria was the first to notice Emily's eyes flutter open and hugged her friend tightly, quickly followed by Spencer and her parents. Everyone started talking at once and it made her head start to hurt. "Hey! One at a time please! Spencer, talk," she ordered. "OK, well you and Maya were in a car crash. Hanna texted and said she was fine but still asleep. You have head injuries but nothing affected your brain. You and Maya can see each other in a few days," Spencer explained. "Yeah honey. I know you might want to see Maya now but is best if you wait-" Emily cut her mother off by saying," Wait wait wait, who is this Maya girl you're talking about?" All four gasped in unison, and Spencer ran down the hall to tell Hanna about Emily, only to find out Maya was in the same position.

* * *

"So neither of them remember each other?" Aria asked, tears forming in her eyes. Hanna shook her head. "Maya remembers us and everything about Rosewood, just not Emily, or Paige liking Emily," she explained. Hanna wasn't even trying to fight the tears pouring out of her eyes, and none of the girls were shocked. Hanna loved Emily and Maya together- Maya was like a sister to her, and she knew more than anyone besides them that she made Emily happy. "How can they only forget each other?" Aria cried. "Well patients with amnesia from head trauma can sometimes forget the most important thing in their life, because that's the biggest part of their memory even if it's not the longest back. Usually amnesia is only forgetting things before a certain date, but there are cases dealing with forgetting the biggest thing in a persons life," Spencer explained. "English please?" Hanna grumbled. "They don't remember each other because they meant more than anything else to each other," Aria sighed. "Wait so we're not important to them?" Hanna asked. "No we are, it's just they meant more to each other than anything, at least at that moment. With these cases sometimes you loose the memory of what you're thinking about at that moment, and I'm sure on a car ride alone they were thinking about each other. They might also forget small things that were in the back of their head as well, like where they hide the key at their house or something, but those won't be hard to remember, or at least re-attain memory of. But an entire relationship, getting engaged, that is an entirely different story," Spencer told them. "Seriously Spencer, enough with the French!" Hanna snarled. "Emily and Maya forgot each other because they were thinking about their relationship at the time they were hit," Aria mocked a dumb voice. "So how do we get them to remember each other?" Hanna asked. "I guess we should start with introductions, and see how far that gets them," Spencer sighed. "But not tonight. If that doesn't help at all I'm not yet prepared for the reaction I might have. We'll... Introduce them in the morning," Hanna ordered, struggling with the word introduce. She hated having to rebuild Emily and Maya's entire relationship already, but if seeing each other didn't even trigger a familiarity between the two, she wasn't sure she'd be able to compose herself.

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning in the hospital, still not quite sure how she'd gotten there in the first place, despite everything she'd heard about the car crash with some girl named Maya, who she apparently was engaged to. Hanna walked into the room smiling. "Oh good, you're awake. The doctor said you are good to visit, so I want you to meet someone," she grinned. Even though Emily's vision was still a bit blurred from sleep, she could see tears in Hanna's eyes, despite the smile on her face. She decided not to say anything, so she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The swimmer stood and let Hanna escort her down the hall to another room that contained Spencer, Aria, her parents, and three people she didn't recognize. Two older half black people, and a half black girl sitting up in the hospital bed. Emily had no idea who she was, but she was beautiful. "Emily, this is Maya," Hanna introduced. Everyone looked at them with hope in their eyes. "Uh, hi," Emily stated casually. "Hey," Maya returned the greeting with the same unsure yet interested tone. "Guys, we're gonna let you talk," Hanna suddenly broke the silence, quickly escorting everyone out of the room. "So, I guess we're...engaged?" Emily finished the sentence for Maya. She nodded awkwardly. "Well I honestly don't remember anything about you," the dark girl stated. "Neither do I. But I guess we should start by getting to know each other, again?" Emily laughed, and it brought a small flutter to her heart when Maya laughed a bit as well. "Well, I play guitar and I sing, I smoke pot, I hate school but somehow I'm good at it, um... And I like food," Maya started. Emily giggled. "I am a swimmer-" Maya interrupted her. "Wait, you are a jock? Not that you don't have the body because you totally do, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who is all bitchy and smart ass," she observed. "You kinda do though, at least the bad ass part. Not sure about the bitch though," Emily teased, blushing a bit. Maya wasn't sure why, but she blushed as well. She had never blushed before to her knowledge, but then again all memories of this girl were apparently gone. "Anyways, yes I'm a jock, but I'm not very outgoing or anything like that. I like school but I can't do math, I want to go to the Olympics when I'm older, and I as well like food," Emily finished. "Interesting. At least we have that in common," Maya smiled. "Yeah," Emily returned the grin. "Well, although my knowledge of you is reserved to what you have told me in the five minutes I remember knowing you, I wouldn't mind being engaged to you," Maya told her. "Neither would I. To you I mean," Emily laughed nervously. "Hey, what do you say when we get outta here we go catch a movie or something? Maybe something will refresh our memories?" Maya asked. "I say that would be great, but right now I'd like to sleep, if you don't mind," Emily yawned. "Good, I thought I'd have to kick you out," Maya joked, a teasing smile on her lips. Emily laughed. "See you around Maya," she smiled. "See you around," Maya returned, leaning in and pecking Emily's cheek lightly. Emily felt a small spark, and apparently so did Maya, because both girls shivered a bit. They grinned one last time at each other before Emily retreated to her own room. Hanna had watched the kiss and was screaming inside with excitement. Maybe she didn't have to help them along with their relationship. Maybe the would remember on their own. Or maybe she didn't know what was about to happen next.


	2. Confrontation

_Hey everyone! __Going to update a lot on this story because I like it a lot and have a lot of ideas planned out for it, so stick with me here! Hope you enjoy this chapter! After all, everyone, especially an Emaya shipper, loves to hate Paige ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing Hanna noticed about the figure approaching Emily's hospital room was red hair, which she knew meant trouble. For the red head anyways. "Oh hell no," she snarled as she approached Paige. "Hanna! I... I heard from the news about the accident, and I just... I heard from Emily's parents about the memory loss when they were talking in the lobby-" Hanna cut her off. "And I heard from a little birdy that you have a dykey little crush on Emily and I swear to god if you try anything I will pull out your tongue with tweezers mix your eyes into pulp with my heels and use your blood to paint my nails," Hanna growled shocking herself slightly at the violence of the threat. Paige looked genuinely terrified, which was understandable. While the blonde girl could be the most perky and fun person someone could know, when she got pissed, she was pissed. "Think about it Hanna, maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe this happened because they weren't meant to be-" again Hanna interrupted. "Think about this Paige- maybe this happened because it's going to prove to bitches like you that their love can withstand anything. Get your happy little red headed ass out of my sight before I rip you in half with my bare hands," Hanna snapped. Paige snorted. "I'd like to see you try. You'd stop after you chipped a fake nail," she laughed arrogantly to herself. Hanna glared and in one swift motion snapped all her nails off her fingers, pulling the glue off as well and letting them fall to the floor in front of her. Paige froze in shock and took a slight step back. "Any more concerns, Paigey?" Hanna asked, cracking her knuckles and taking a step towards her. Paige shook her head no wildly and backed up, running into the wall. "I'd leave while I still could. I'll snap a lot more than nails in half to protect them, and so would Spencer and Aria," Hanna warned. Once again getting an arrogant sense of confidence, Paige took a step forward. "Snapping nails isn't the same as snapping bones Hanna," she laughed. "Oh trust me, it's quite similar. I speak from experience," the voice belonged not to Hanna, but to Spencer. Paige snapped her head up and saw Spencer and Aria standing behind Hanna. Not having to look to know they were there, Hanna smirked. "Bye bye Paigey. If you go near them again, you leave in a body bag, got it?" Hanna asked strictly. Loosing all confidence, The swimmer nodded vigorously and Hanna stepped out of her way to let her walk quickly down the hallway, too afraid to look back. Paige had lost this battle, but she promised herself she'd find a way to win Emily's heart if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

As planned, as soon as they were out of the hospital Emily and Maya started making arrangements for a date. They decided to meet up at the movie theater, see how it goes, and wing it from there. Both girls arrived early, eager to see each other. Emily wore jeans, boots, a blue top, and a red scarf that her mother told her was from Maya, both the fields women hoping it would trigger a memory for Emily or Maya. Maya had on a pair of jeans, black flats, a white jean jacket and a colorful tank top underneath. They smiled when they saw each other. "Nice scarf," Maya complimented, not knowing why but somehow recognizing it. "Thanks. My mom says it was from you," Emily informed her. "Oh, um... Cool," Maya smiled, a bit embarrassed that she didn't remember it at all. "So you wanna head in?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Uh yeah, let's go," Emily answered. The girls walked in the movie theatre and took seats in the only available row at the back of the room. They were the only ones in the row and something about this setting had a familiarity to both of them. As they settled down their hands brushed, and the slightest memory came to Emily's mind. She saw a brief flash of their hands holding before. Maya looked over at her. "Did you see that?" she asked. Emily nodded slowly. They grinned in unison- they had just remembered the first thing about their relationship.

* * *

It was halfway through the movie and neither girl had made any move. Both had cast daring looks in the others direction, but it hadn't yet gone past that. When the were caught staring they blushed and looked away, only to look back minutes later. Finally Maya decided she wanted to go for it. "Emily?" she asked. "Yes?" the swimmer turned her head to look at Maya, and without thinking the darker girl connected her lips with Emily's. Emily was shocked for a moment, but something felt right about kissing Maya. But then again, she only remembered knowing her for a week. Finally Emily thought "screw it", put her fears away, and kissed Maya back.

* * *

As Emily and Maya kissed, a certain figure watched them from a spot in the theatre where she could see them but they couldn't see her. A stroke of jealousy stung her heart at she watched them kiss, and she clenched her fists in anger. "Not yet Paige," she comforted herself. "Not yet. Wait for the right time. Then you'll get what you want. All good things to those who wait."


	3. I Remember

_Hey everyone! Not much I can tell you yet without spoiling the surprises, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Shout out to He0524, UPDATE YOUR STORY! And enjoy this one too! But seriously, I will do what Hanna threatened to do to Paige in the last chapter to you if you don't update. In case you forgot the threat- "I will pull out your tongue with tweezers mix your eyes into a pulp with my heels and use your blood to paint my nails." Love ya babe! ;) (Unless you don't update soon anyways)**

* * *

Neither Emily nor Maya wanted the night to end after the movie. They walked out of the theatre holding hands and Emily decided to make the first move this time. "Hey do you wanna, maybe come over to my place?" she asked. Maya was a bit nervous, but she wasn't about to show that. "Yeah totally," she grinned, squeezing Emily's hand for a second. They walked to Emily's house hand in hand, unaware of someone watching them until they turned the corner and were out of sight.

* * *

"So you want to go to college for music right?" Emily asked as they turned down her street. "Yeah. And you want to go for swimming?" Maya inquired. Emily nodded and smiled. As they approached her house Maya turned to walk up her driveway, causing Emily to freeze and accidentally pull the dark girl back due to their linked hands. "What is it?" Maya asked, concerned by the look of shock on Emily's face. "You... You turned up my driveway... How did you know it was my house?" she asked, her voice stuttering. Maya froze as she realized Emily's point. "I... I don't know, I just... I just knew somehow," she whispered. Emily let out a breathy laugh and hugged Maya tightly. Returning the hug, Maya felt a tear slip down her face. They pulled away after a minute, smiling at each other and walking inside. Maya easily found her way around, and after about two hours of sitting on Emily's bed and talking both girls were trying to hide yawns. Maya's eyes started to feel heavy and Emily quickly noticed. "Hey, do you wanna stay the night?" she asked. Maya's eyes brightened a bit. "Yeah, but I didn't bring any clothes," she explained a bit shyly. "Maya you actually probably have half your wardrobe here," Emily's mom's voice scared both girls, but when they saw who it was they smiled and Maya blushed. "I was wondering where all my clothes were," she laughed. Pam walked in and opened a drawer full of Maya's clothes. "Thanks Mrs. Fields," Maya politely thanked her. "No problem Maya. But call me Pam," she grinned at the two girls before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. "I guess you can stay then?" Emily more asked than stated, and Maya simply nodded and smiled before kissing Emily softly on the lips.

* * *

It was about 2:30 in the morning, and Maya had yet to catch even a few minutes of sleep. Emily had fallen asleep quickly, and although Maya was tired sleep failed to overtake her. Emily's arm had been around Maya's waist for over two hours now, and she still had yet to learn how to breathe evenly. Maya felt shivers all through her body, even if Emily had been asleep when she put her arm over her. She hated not knowing things that she should know backwards by now. Not knowing Emily's favorite foods, color, clothes, anything. Not only did it hurt Maya, it made her angry. Angry at herself for not remembering, angry at the truck driver for causing the wreck, angry at the world. Then Maya froze. She remembered the accident was caused by a truck. She closed her eyes and the entire accident replayed in her head...

_Flashback: _

_"Come on babe, it's not like anyone actually has a chance at beating you, especially not her," Emily laughed. "I know but still. I heard her rehearsing for the show. The song is about you, how I don't love you the way she does, and how you should love her," Maya grumbled. Emily chuckled, taking Maya's hand and kissing it softly. "And I have heard you play and sing before. Not even Michael Jackson could sing that high," she grinned. Maya blushed. "Thanks Em," she told her. "No problem," Emily smiled to herself before returning her attention back to the road. As they approached a turn a huge truck swerved around the corner, and the car flipped. Maya saw Emily's head hit the steering wheel, and a split second later her head crashed into the dash board. And then it was black._

_End flashback_

"Maya!" The voice took Maya out of her thoughts and she turned to see Emily looking worriedly at her. "Maya, what's wrong?" she asked frantically. The shorter girl felt tears on her face and hugged Emily with as much force as she could. "I remembered the accident," she whispered through her tears, burying her face in Emily's shoulder and causing the swimmer to tear up as well. "Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked Maya, stroking her hair gently. "You... A truck came out... Of nowhere... And the car... The car flipped... And," Maya stuttered with her words. "And my head hit the steering wheel," Emily whispered quietly, her eyes filling with shock as she remembered the scene. Maya nodded slowly and Emily clung tightly to her, tears pouring from both their eyes as they remembered what had caused them to forget in the first place.

* * *

Two weeks after they were out of the hospital, Emily and Maya had returned to school. It had taken a bit of getting used to again, but after a few days they were back on track. They still hadn't remembered everything yet, but they didn't entirely mind. They liked getting to know each other again, but they didn't like not remembering things about each other that they used to know like the back of their hands. As they sat at their lunch table, Paige stood at a distance watching them. "We need to strike now Paige, they won't forget each other forever," her colleague whispered to her. "Shut up!" Paige hissed back. "We will make our move at the time." She felt a slap on her arm. "Get it through your thick red headed skull Paige, we don't have any more time! They are remembering more and more each day, it's not long before they remember everything about-" the lecture was interrupted by Paige slapping her partner. "Patience my dear friend, patience. I have a plan to fix our little memory problem, but for right now we stay away. Got it Jenna?" she snapped. Jenna nodded, holding her face where she had been slapped. "But what plan do you have to make them forget?" she asked. "Simple. The more time they spend together, the more they remember. I did some research on amnesia. If a person doesn't spend time around what they forgot, they can forget permanently. So we just spend time with them, keep them apart, and boom they forget everything," Paige replied. "But how do we keep them apart when their friends and family are keeping them close?" Jenna inquired. "Leave that to me. Now come on, let's go before someone sees us," she ordered. They took one more look at the couple before sneaking out, both day dreaming about what it would be like to finally get back what they rightfully deserved. Or thought they deserved anyway.

* * *

**O.o Looks like Jenna and Paige have some pretty sick tricks up their sleeves! Don't think anyone saw Jenna liking Maya coming! And if you did, HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND AND WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW AS WELL?**


	4. The Memory Book

_Hey guys! So this chapter is a mixture of passion, romance, humor, and whatever feeling you call hating someone so much you would kill them in front of the fucking S.W.A.T. team if that's what it took to get rid of them. Anyway, enjoy! Review please!_

* * *

As Emily walked into school, Paige approached her. "Hey Emily!" she grinned cheerfully. "Oh, hey Paige!" Emily returned the greeting in the same chipper tone. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, causing Emily to nod and follow Paige to the locker rooms where she made sure no one else occupied. "What's up?" the taller girl asked. Paige took a deep breath. "Do you... Do you remember our relationship?" she asked slowly. "Sort of. It was between my relationship with Maya, right?" Emily asked. "Yeah. And you told me then that you cared for me a lot, do you still?" Paige asked her, feeling a bit more confident by the fact that Emily remembered when their relationship was. "Of course I do, you're like my best friend," Emily told her. "I know, but do you still, care for me like you did when we were dating?" Paige asked. "Paige... If I did we'd still be dating. I... I love Maya," Emily explained. "But how can you love her when you don't remember her?" Paige asked desperately. "See, that's just it Paige- I _do_ remember her. Every time I go near her I remember something new about us. And maybe I don't love her yet like I used to, but I really don't mind. It's like we're falling in love all over again. Not many couples get the chance to fall in love twice, at least not literally," Emily explained as best she could. "But Emily... I... Why am I not good enough? Why am I not enough for you?" Paige whispered, tears rolling down her face. "It's not that you aren't. You are beautiful and fun and smart and kind and an amazing girl anyone would be lucky to have," Emily promised. "Then what's the problem?" Paige choked the words out. Emily sighed, then told her, "You aren't Maya."

* * *

Jenna took a deep breath before scanning the crowd of students leaving school and walking up to Maya. "Hey," she smiled at her. "Jenna! I've missed you!" the darker girl grinned, throwing her arms around her friend in a tight hug. "I've missed you too," Jenna almost gaged at the sickly sweet tone she forced herself to use. "So what have you been up to?" Maya asked. "Not much I guess. How are things going with you and Emily?" Jenna asked. "Things are going really great I think. It's definitely a working progress- there's still tons we have to remember, but it's actually kind of fun falling in love with her all over. I just wish I remembered things I should already know," Maya sighed. "Have you remembered the fight yet?" Jenna asked. Maya looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, what fight?" she asked. "I... I probably shouldn't say anything, it's best if you remember on your own," Jenna told her, turning to walk away. "No wait! Tell me what happened!" Maya cried. Jenna smirked. She had Maya right where she needed her. She let her smile fall and turned back around. "Well, a day before the accident, you guys were fighting about how Emily and Paige kissed," Jenna explained, trying not to blush. "Wait, they kissed?" Maya gasped, bewildered. Jenna nodded. "Paige kissed her and you saw, and she told that Paige kissed her as you walked in and you forgave her, but..." Jenna trailed off. "But what?" it was the response Jenna was hoping for. "Well, I wasn't going to tell you, but later on that day I saw them kissing again," she explained. Maya looked shocked and hurt, and Jenna pulled her into a hug. Maya felt crushed, and Jenna would have gotten away with the lie if it weren't for what happened next. "Don't believe her Maya! She's lying and I have proof!" Hanna cried, running up to them and yanking the two girls apart.

* * *

Emily smiled as she walked into her house. "Emily, honey dinner will be ready in a few hours," her mom informed her as she walked upstairs. "OK mom, thanks!" Emily called. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door, beginning to work on her homework. "Dammit, where is my math book?" she wondered aloud. She looked around her room and finally found it under a picture book. She had to take a second look at the cover- it was a picture of her and Maya kissing. It was small, and looked like it had been taken at a party or in a photo booth. Out of curiosity, Emily picked up the book and opened it to the first page, where there was a picture of Emily with her arms around Maya, kissing her cheek. There was also small paragraph written next to the photo.

_October 17, 2012_  
_I can't believe my mom actually managed to snap this! Anyways, hope that we can look back in the future and remember everything we did together when we were teenagers._  
_-Maya_

Tears filled Emily's eyes as she looked at the writing. She looked at the page beside it and saw a picture of Maya playing guitar. She grinned through her tears as she read the writing.

_December 10, 2012_  
_I promise you I don't have hidden camera's in your room babe! Haha. Got bored one day when we were studying and snapped a lucky shot! You just can't take a bad picture lol._  
_-Emily_

The next picture was of Emily- it was the picture she'd sent to Maya when she was at True North.

_Ugh, this place was just plain damn torture! (I think the food was made of mud and rocks) The beds felt like you were sleeping on straw, and the bathrooms were horrible! But lucky me- I had this picture to keep me going every day._  
_-Maya_

As Emily read on and looked at more pictures she realized she and Maya had made this. Surprisingly, it brought back no memories, but it was at least proof to Emily that her friends and family were right- what she and Maya had was- and hopefully would be again- magical.

* * *

"What are you talking about Hanna?" Maya asked as she struggled to gain her balance from literally being thrown off of Jenna. "OK. The accident was on December 26, 2014 right?" Hanna asked. "Yeah, why?" Maya confirmed. "Because the day before, Emily proposed to you. It was first thing in the morning when you woke up and-" Hanna started but Maya held up her hand. "I remember... I remember that whole day..." she whispered. "Are you sure? I have the proposal on video and-" Hanna was cut off again by Maya holding her hand up. She closed her eyes as the memory of the proposal flooded back to her.

_Flashback:_

_"Morning sleepyhead," was the first thing Maya heard when she woke up. She looked over to see Emily lying beside her and smiled. "Morning Em," she whispered, leaning up to peck Emily on the lips. "Merry Christmas," Emily grinned. "Merry Christmas," Maya repeated. "Since you made me wait to give you your present until this morning- that's how Christmas is supposed to be," Maya interrupted her. "Right, well, now that it's Christmas Day, get up and come downstairs, I have something to show you," Emily smirked. Maya blushed and sat up, taking Emily's hand and walking down the stairs excitedly. When she saw her living room, she froze. "Emily... How did you..." Maya trailed off. It was covered in decorations, lights, and there was a huge tree. "I may have had some help from Santa, aka Hanna Spencer and Aria. Since your parents are on a business trip I wanted to make Christmas still special for you," Emily explained sheepishly. Maya felt tears in her eyes. "Em it's amazing! Thank you," she whispered against Emily's lips as she kissed her softly. "Well that's not entirely your present," she laughed. Maya looked at her, confused on what more her girlfriend could have done for her, until Emily led her down the stairs completely and handed her an ornament shaped like a heart. Maya grinned as she read the engraving on the back. "Merry Christmas to the one and only person I will ever love. Will you marry..." Maya froze and nearly fell over. She looked over at Emily who was now on one knee with a ring in her hand. "Of course after we graduate and all," she added, letting out a small nervous laugh. Maya felt tears start to fall from her eyes and she nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered with all the strength she had. Emily's face lit up. "Really? Yes?" she confirmed. "Yes, yes yes!" Maya cried, throwing her arms around Emily's neck and clinging to her tightly. She buried her face in Emily's neck. "I love you Emily," she whispered. Her fiancé smiled and kissed her before whispering, "I love you too Maya. I love you too."_

_End flashback_

When Maya's eyes opened again, Hanna and Jenna were looking at her, waiting for her response. She felt a tear run down her face, then out of nowhere she slapped Jenna across the face. Hard. Jenna fell to her knees, her hand over her stinging red face, and looked up weakly at Maya. "Don't ever try to mess with me and Emily again, or I swear to god Jenna I will make it my personal business to see that you are ripped apart limb by limb and tortured for the rest of your goddamn forsaken life," Maya hissed. Hanna forced back a smile and Maya hugged her tightly. "You OK?" she asked the darker girl as they walked to the parking lot. "Yeah I'm alright," she sighed. "Hey, why don't you come spend the night? Maybe I can help you remember some more?" Hanna offered. Maya thought about it, then smiled. "I think that sounds like an awesome idea," she confirmed. The two girls grinned at each other and linked arms as they walked over to Hanna's car, unaware that Jenna was glaring at them the entire time.

* * *

"Dammit!" Paige snarled as she slammed her fist off of Jenna's counter. "I'm sorry, what was I supposed to do? It's not like I can stop her from remembering!" Jenna cried. "Not just you, both of us! Emily thinks she's seen the last of me. Well don't you worry love," Paige stared at a picture of Emily and Maya as she talked, her voice softening. She took a knife she stabbed where Maya was, ripping her completely out of the picture. "Don't you worry. I'll be back. And when I am, you'll see you and I were meant for each other. You'll see. You'll see."

* * *

**O.o OK so how creepy is Paige? Like what the fuck girl! Alright guys, I hate Paige as much as you do, so she and Jenna are gonna disappear for awhile. But this isn't the end of them, don't worry. I know some of you just want to focus on Emaya, so for the next 5 or 6 chapter it's gonna be all Emaya. But don't get too comfortable with only them, because Paige and Jenna will b back soon enough- and this time hell is gonna rain over.**


	5. Unexpected

_Hey everyone! So even though it's an Emily and Maya fest doesn't mean it can't be a drama fest as well! This is a shorter chapter, only because I have been busy and couldn't think of a lot to put into this part. I didn't want to write some crappy fill in the whole story line, but the ending is a bit crazy. This chapter is well... Unexpected. As the title proclaims. Haha. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emily sat on her bed holding the photo book to her chest, tears spilling down her cheeks. She hated not remembering a single thing in the book, and it was killing her. "Emily, honey what's wrong?" her mom's voice filled her ears. She was too shaken up to answer, so she held the book up and her mom's face filled with understanding. "Oh, sweetie," she whispered, hugging Emily close to her as she cried, a few tears of her own forming as well. "Mom, why did I have to be in a stupid wreck? I can't remember anything about the girl I'm supposed to love- what if the memories are gone permanently? What if... What if I never remember?" Emily choked out quietly. "Honey, you never truly forget anything. The memories will always be there, weather their subconscious or not," her mom started. "That really helps me feel better," Emily grumbled. "Let me finish. As I was saying, you may never be able to remember those times. You may never know exactly what happened between you two the past two years. But you'll always have them somewhere. And if you don't remember, you can create new, better memories. I'm not saying that you won't recover, but if you don't, it's not like it will be all bad," Pam tried as best she could to explain, but Emily only looked more confused and hurt. "I'll let you be for awhile, maybe if you read over that book some more you'll trigger something," her mom offered, walking out and closing the door behind her. Emily nodded. Maybe she would trigger something. Maybe her mom was right-but she highly doubted it.

* * *

Maya and Hanna sat in Hanna's living room looking at pictures of the past two years of their lives. "OK, here we all went to this really awesome beach house, and that's where you and Emily first did, ya know, _it_," Hanna smirked. Maya blushed and chuckled, playfully shoving Hanna's arm. "Oh, and here. This is when you, me, Em Spencer and Aria all went down to visit the lake. God we had so much fun," she laughed. Maya smiled at all the pictures. They didn't bring back any memories, but she enjoyed looking at them and seeing how much fun she and Emily had. "This one is the day Em proposed to you. You guys came to my house afterwards and everyone came to celebrate," the blonde told Maya, showing her a picture of Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby, Ezra and Aria, and her and Emily, all holding their lover and laughing. This brought tears to Maya's eyes, but she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked as she answered. "Hello, is this Maya St. Germain?" the voice on the other end asked. "Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Maya asked the voice. "I'm Dr. Harold's, I operated on you after the accident," he explained. "Oh, yes of course. How can I help you?" Maya asked. "I was calling to see if you'd come in for a check up," he told her. "Well I don't mind, but I don't know why you need me to. I was told I only need to go in if something goes wrong," she told him, confused. The next words she heard made her freeze. "Yes I remember that, but that was before we needed to check on the baby."

**O.o OK, cliffhanger alert! So what did you think? I will shed some light on the situation in the next chapter, but until then, have fun wondering how the hell a baby is involved!**


	6. Parents

_Hello everyone! So to make up for how short the chapter I posted earlier today was, I decided to post this one as well. This gives you some answers, but also leaves you hanging and wanting for more! (I hope anyways) Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm sorry, the what?" Maya asked, shocked. "The baby of course," the doctor acted like it was obvious. Maya decided to go along. "Oh, right of course. Sorry, the signal is weaker here. Just making sure I heard you right. So do you need me to come in now?" she asked. "That would be wonderful," he answered. "Great, I'll be in shortly. Bye," she quickly hung up the phone. "Everything alright?" Hanna asked. "Um, yeah everything's fine. They need me to come in a do a check up," Maya answered. "But I thought they said you only need to go in if something went wrong?" Hanna asked. "Yeah but they think they found a test that will help see what part of my brain is damaged so that way they can tell what will help trigger my memory," Maya quickly lied. Hanna didn't look like she believed it, but she wasn't going to question her. Yet anyways. "Alright. Need me to come?" she asked. "No!" Maya answered a little too quickly. "Uh, no no I'm alright. They said it would be best to go alone so that way nothin could influence my brain on the scanner," she forced her voice to remain calm. "OK then. Are you still staying?" Hanna asked as Maya threw on her shoes. "If I get out in the next hour or so then I will," she promised, and with that the darker girl quickly walked out to her car. How could she be pregnant? She wasn't a cheater. She would never cheat on anyone- she had promised herself that when she was younger. She climbed into her car and drove slowly to the hospital, wondering just how she ended up having a baby when she was supposed to be with Emily.

* * *

"Welcome Maya, it's nice to see you," Dr. Harolds welcomed her as she stepped inside the room. "You too. So... How come nobody told me about the baby? I mean in the operating room or afterwards, why didn't any of my family or friends tell me?" Maya asked when the door had closed. "Because no one else knew about it. You and Emily had decided that you were going to tell them on New Year's Eve," he informed her. "And YOU didn't tell me why?" she asked. "Our main concern at the time was saving you and making sure you were going to be OK. If we don't make sure you are alright, then there's no chance for the baby either," he told her. "So how do YOU know about the baby?" she asked. "I am not just a surgeon you know. I do tests to make sure that a woman is pregnant, and I help them along the way throughout their pregnancy," he explained. "Don't girls usually do that?" Maya questioned. Dr. Harold's laughed. "Well in many cases yes, but that doesn't mean a guy can't. Just like even though football is a guy's sport doesn't mean a girl can't play," he chuckled. "So... Who's the dad? Of the baby I mean?" Maya asked slowly. "Well actually, there is no dad," he informed her after a moment. Maya nearly fell over. "Wait, you mean we used an anonymous donor?" she asked. "No no no, I mean there is NO father. At all. This baby is biologically half yours and half Emily's," he explained. "How is that possible?" Maya questioned. "You see, there have been recent medical studies on if a baby actually needs a sperm cell. Since girls so far are biological to a man and a woman, sperm cells are already inside you. That means that if you combine bone marrow between two women, a baby can still be produced due to the cells they already carry," he explained. Maya was shocked. "So you mean that if this baby is OK, if this baby lives..." she trailed off. "This baby will be yours and Emily's. No father, no sperm donator, no extra parent. A child biologically half yours and half Emily's," he answered with a grin. Maya wasn't sure what to say. If the person growing inside her lived, she and Emily would have a baby of their own.

* * *

"Are you ready to see the results?" Maya nodded vigorously. Dr. Harolds smiled as he revealed the photograph of her stomach, showing a tiny, human shaped figure. Tears filled Maya's eyes, and suddenly she remembered when she and Emily had first found out about the baby.

_Flashback_

_"Alright ladies, the results are in, and a radiologist has sent us the pictures," the doctor announced as he walked inside. Emily and Maya looked nervously at each other, tightly gripping each other's hands. The doctor smiled. "I'm pleased to be the first to inform you that you two lovely ladies are going to be parents," he grinned, flipping around the photograph and revealing the a small white glob. Maya let out a sigh of happiness and hugged Emily tightly, tears pouring from both their eyes. "We're gonna be parents!" Maya squealed in a whisper. "Parents," Emily repeated softly, smiling brightly and kissing Maya's stomach gently. Maya giggled and hugged Emily again as they looked at the photo of what they knew would soon be their very own baby._

_End flashback_

* * *

Emily smiled as she continued to read in the book. It was at least 150 pages of pictures, if not more, and as Emily got to the final picture she stared for a minute, trying to figure out what she was looking at. When she did, she froze, then slowly lowered her gaze to the paragraph that was longer than any of the others had been.

_December 25, 2014_  
_I can't believe we are going to be moms! I am literally going to cry when we tell everyone. I hate not telling them yet, but New Year's Eve is just a few days away, so it shouldn't be too bad. Anyway, I hope that if she has any resemblance to you that she has your eyes. And your cute little nose. God I don't care, as long as she's healthy and happy._  
_-Maya_

Emily saw there was writing after that, and recognized her handwriting.

_December 25, 2014_  
_You keep referring to the baby as she- what makes you so sure it's going to be a girl? If it is a girl, I hope she has your hair. And also your musical talent. Woah- a kid with your music and my athleticism- that would be the greatest combo ever! But even if she doesn't, I hope that she is happy. As long as that is true, that she's happy, then so am I._  
_-Emily_

Tears welled up in Emily's eyes as she remembered the exact same thing Maya had remembered earlier, though that was unknown to her. She was about to pick up her phone and call Maya when her phone rang- and she saw Maya was on her caller I.D. "Maya?" she asked as she answered. "Emily! I have something to tell you," Maya frantically cried. "So do I!" Emily replied in the same nervous tone. Then, unintentionally, both girls whispered, "We're having a baby."

* * *

**O.o Emotional chapter? I hope so! What do you think Emily and Maya are going to do? Do you think that they should still keep the baby, considering the don't even remember half of who each other is? Let me know and comment what you think will happen next!**


	7. Baby Names

_Hey everyone! Sorry I have kind of been MIA in this story lately, I couldn't quite think of another chapter until now, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy! Read and review please! And also, YES I USED PARAGRAPHS, OMG!_

"What about Stefanie?" Maya asked. "I don't know, I had a fish named Stefanie once and it died," Emily sighed. The darker girl chuckled. "OK, um... Hunter?" Maya suggested. "No, too psycho boxer gonzo journalist dead from suicide-y," Emily responded.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Maya laughed, gazing curiously at Emily. "No idea, to be honest," she chuckled. "Well we gotta pick some name," Maya giggled, playfully shoving her companion. The two had been lying on Emily's bed for over an hour now, laughing and suggesting both boy and girl baby names, and so far they hadn't been very successful.

_Flashback:_

_"Wait, how did you know about the baby?" Maya asked as they realized they had said the same thing. "I saw the picture in the book and I-" Emily started but Maya interrupted her. "Wait what book? What picture? Oh never mind, just, get here quick, but don't take your car, I'll drive you home afterwards," Maya told her before hanging up quickly. Emily threw on a pair of sweat pants and her "Rosewood High Athletics" sweatshirt before rushing to the hospital. She walked inside and up to the front desk where a lady sat typing furiously on a computer._

_"Um hi, I'm looking for Maya St. Germain?" she asked. "Room 7C on the third floor," the lady replied without stopping or even looking up from the screen. "Uh, thanks," Emily stated. "Mmm hmm," the lady responded, not seeming like she cared anymore that Emily was there. The swimmer made her way to the elevator and stopped at floor three, walking down the hall until she saw Maya's room number. She knocked and went inside after she heard a muffled "come in" from the other side._

_"Hey," she greeted as she hugged Maya. "Hi," the other girl whispered back, clinging to Emily as tight as she could. "So... We're really going to have a baby... Do you want to keep it? Or do you want to... You know..." Emily asked, not able to bring herself to say the words. She hated to even think about aborting the child she and Maya had created, but they didn't know, or at least remember, half of each other- how could they possibly raise and know a child when they hardly knew the other? However, it was Maya's choice, at least in Emily's eyes. "Of course not! I would never even want to think about that, but what about you?" Maya asked. "What are you talking about? My say isn't really important, you're the pregnant one," she answered._

_"Emily, this baby is literally half mine, half yours. An exact combination of our bone marrow. I may be the one carrying it, but you have just as big a say in it as I do. It's not like you aren't the baby's mom as well," Maya objected. "Well, I want to keep it," Emily admitted. "But," she continued, "I don't know how exactly we're going to raise a baby when I don't remember half the things I used to and vise versa." Just then the doctor stepped out from the other side of the room separated by a curtain._

_"If I may interject, you both report increase memory gain by the day, correct?" he asked. Both nodded, wondering where he was going with his point. "Well, judging by my experience in this kind of situation, you should both have regained full memory long before you even know the baby's gender, information which is by the way available to find out at five to five and a half months," he informed them._

_"Well, what do you think?" Emily asked. "I think that we should go for it," Maya grinned. Emily smiled and hugged her as tightly as she dared, smiling and kissing Maya's stomach gently before whispering, "We're going to be moms."_

End flashback.

They weren't sure about the gender yet, and they decided they were going to wait and be surprised. "Holly?" Maya asked after a moment of thought. She really hoped Emily liked that one- it was her favorite. "Holly?" Emily repeated. "Yeah, what do you think?" Maya asked anxiously. The taller girl gave a small smile. "I think I love it," she grinned, kissing Maya softly, but the realizing what she was doing. "I um... Sorry I just..." she stuttered. Maya laughed and kissed her again.

"Hey, we are engaged after all, and we have kissed before," she smiled, rolling onto her stomach. "I know I just... That was different... It's like I didn't have to think about it," Emily admitted. "I know. That's why I liked it," Maya blushed slightly. "Come on, you pick the middle name," she continued, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "How about Elizabeth?" the swimmer suggested. Maya grinned. "I love it, it's perfect," she giggled. "OK, what about for a boy?" Maya asked. "Hmm... Maybe, Luke?" Emily asked.

"No, that's the name of my first boyfriend," Maya answered. "Oh I got it, Ben," she teased. "Haha, very funny, come on be serious," Emily laughed, shoving Maya gently. "Alright, fine," she giggled, resting her head in Emily's lap. She froze, realizing what she had done. "Is... Am I OK?" she asked. Emily grinned and nodded, pecking her cheek softly.

"Alright then, so what about Jake?" Maya asked. "Eh, I don't particularly like that one. How about... Emmett?" Emily suggested. "I love it," Maya grinned. "Alright, then you pick the middle name this time," Emily offered. "James," Maya responded after a moment of thought.

Emily leaned down and kissed Maya softly before lying her head on the shorter girls stomach and sighing contently. "So, I have something to tell you," Emily broke the silence after a moment. "Hmm? What about?" Maya asked, not opening her eyes. "About Paige," she informed her, causing Maya's eyes to shoot open and her to look curiously down at her fiancé who refused to look at her directly in the eyes.

* * *

"So they're really going away for an entire month?" Maya asked as she and Emily walked into school with their hands linked, still not entirely believing what she had been told at least eighteen times since the previous night. "Yes love, they're really going away for an entire month," Emily chuckled, suddenly freezing as she realized what she had called Maya. The darker girls skin flushed a bright shade of red, but she didn't mind.

"Well if it isn't my favorite two love birds, how was your "sleepover" last night?" Hanna asked, smirking as she walked backwards in front of them. "It was just that Hanna, a SLEEP over. Nothing happened but SLEEP," Emily grinned. That wasn't entirely true, they HAD kissed quite a lot and even made out once, but nothing had progressed further than that. The blonde girl pouted. "You guys are no fun anymore! You used to ALWAYS have an interesting sex story for me after your sleepovers! Well, you had one anyway. Maya was usually the one that told me," she laughed.

Emily blushed and Maya snickered, but after a moment their faces fell back to serious. "Listen Hanna, there's... There's something we need to tell you," Maya started. "Come over here," Emily instructed, pulling her aside down an empty hallway. "OK, what is it? Is it something bad?" Hanna asked.

"No, not really, it's just..." Maya trailed off, not able to finish, and Emily stepped in and explained, "Maya's... Maya's pregnant... We combined our bone marrow a month ago at the hospital, and the baby is half mine, half hers."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Do you like Hanna being the first to know about the baby? I hope you all are OK with the names, cuz I am not changing them. Lol. Anyways, YAY! Paige and Jenna are away for a whole month! Sorry I didn't include Emily finding out about that, just assume she found out between her parts. That just means more Emaya fest! Yippie!**

**(Did I really just say "yippie"? That is the gayest thing I've ever said. And trust me, I know gay- I AM gay. Lol.) Anyways, PARAGRAPHS! I know right! Crazy!**

**Also, shout out to He0524, UPDATE YOUR STORY! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE! And I hope you liked this chapter ;)**


	8. Heartbeat

_Hey everyone! So school is back (boo!) and I don't have as much time to write, but I got this idea for the story. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! That's all I'll say till the end._

* * *

When Hanna first heard the words she was sure something had been misunderstood. There was no way her friend had just said she and Maya were having a baby. There was just no way. "Come again?" she asked after she gained enough strength to speak.

"We. Are. Having. A. Baby," Maya emphasized all of her words. The blond froze- then squealed so loud Emily was sure that if she didn't stop the windows would break. "Oh my god no way how the hell is that even possible that's insane but I'm so happy for you guys oh my god this is crazy!" Hanna rambled until finally Maya shoved her hand over her mouth.

"Thank you," she continued when Hanna had quieted. "You are the first one to find out about this so far. You need to keep quiet for now. OK?" Emily asked. "I promise," the blonde swore. She squealed again and pulled her friends in a tight hug before skipping down the hall, wondering how the hell she was supposed to force herself not to expose the bombshell she had just learned.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the girls had told Hanna about the baby, and now Maya was just starting to show. They had told their parents the night they told Hanna, and both Emily's and Maya's parents were extremely accepting, all of them excited to be grandparents. She was also getting tons of morning sickness, but luckily she hadn't experienced any at school yet, and the sickness stage wasn't supposed to last much longer anyways.

As if to contradict her own thoughts, as Maya walked to the cafeteria she felt a sudden sick feeling rush over her and ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Spencer and Aria had seen her and followed behind Emily who was completely unaware her friends were on her heels. "Maya, babe, you alright?" she asked through the stall. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," she coughed.

"Don't worry, the morning sickness is only supposed to last another few days," Emily promised. "Why is she getting morning sickness?" the voice shocked Emily and nearly caused her to fall. "Um... Maya, think we can say something now?" Emily asked. "Yeah, kinda have to now," she groaned. "OK, but don't freak out... Maya is pregnant. We combined our bone marrow so the baby is biologically half mine and half hers," the swimmer explained.

She cringed as she waited for her friends reaction, but was surprised when she felt tight arms around her. "Em that's great! I'm so happy for both of you!" Aria cried. She let out a small sigh of relief at knowing that a huge weight was off her chest, but if she had known who was listening and what would soon happen she would have nearly passed out.

* * *

It was late at night when Emily called her... Well, did she want to call Maya her official fiancé yet? It was obvious the two were starting to truly love each other again, but Emily was still a bit unsure what they were exactly. Oh well, called Maya.

She had been looking through the photo book again and wanted Maya to see it. She realized that she had only ever remembered things when she was with Maya, and vise versa minus when the shorter girl found out about the baby. She figured maybe if she and Maya looked though the book together a memory would be triggered. Maya had eagerly agreed and confirmed she would be over soon. She threw her black hair into a pony tail she slipped on black boots, changed her sweater into t-shirt, and threw her sweat shirt over it. "Mom I'm going to Emily's!" she called as she walked out the door. "OK sweetie have fun!" her mom answered.

Maya closed the door behind her and stared the five minute walk down the street. She smiled as she watched small specks of snow drift down from the sky. A black car slowly pulled around a corner so not to swerve on the black ice and Maya stepped up on the sidewalk out of the way. The car drove another inch at its slow pace, then suddenly lurched forward. Maya knew something was wrong- the driver hadn't hit ice, they had hit the _gas._

* * *

"Maya?" the musician awoke to the sound of a familiar voice gently saying her name. "Emily?" she choked out. She blinked open her eyes to see a face she was more than relieved to be looked at. She leaned up and hugged Emily tightly. "Are you OK?" Emily asked slowly. "Yes, I just... What happened? I remember a car... Someone was in a car and they slammed on the gas... And then it was black..." she recalled. Emily nodded sadly and let her head fall, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Emily... What is it? What happened?" Maya asked, growing frantically more impatient every second. "They... They were using a scanner... To check and make sure the baby was OK... The car hit you head on in the stomach and..." Emily forced herself to use every last bit of strength she had left to finish what she was saying. "There's no... There's no..." she stumbled and tripped over her words. "What? There's no what? What happened?" Maya cried. Emily avoided all eye contact as she barely managed to whisper her words. "There's no heartbeat."

* * *

**Ahh! Yeah I know I know what the fuck will be all of your reactions and why do you do this to me will be all of your comments, but I know what I'm doing, stay with me here!**


	9. Figure In The Shadows

_Haha, I love how easy it is to fool you guys! Don't worry, the baby is fine and well. Maya just had a dream, but she was hit with the car. Guess who did that? The answer might not be as obvious as you think ;) didn't want to bring Paige and Jenna back yet anyways, so I decided another deadly duo will try to insert themselves in Emily and Maya's life for a few chapters, because we all know that you can't get a break from me. Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

It was bright. Too bright in fact. Maya woke up with a jump, but was instantly pushed down gently by a firm but careful hand. "Shh, it's OK, stay down," the voice was soft, but it was distorted in Maya's ears. Finally when her vision cleared she saw the familiar face of Emily. "The baby... The car... I... Is it..." Maya stumbled over her words.

"It's fine, the baby's fine and doing great. Everything's OK," the taller girl reassured her, but she still felt tears spring to her eyes. The baby dying was only a dream. Only a dream. The words played over and over in her head but she couldn't get over the vivid images. Emily laid beside the shivering girl and wrapped her arms securely around her as she buried her face in the swimmers neck, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, it's alright love, it's OK," Emily's voice was comforting and soon Maya was breathing normal. "Did they... Do they know who was driving the car?" she asked. "Dammit, they were hoping you had seen something. Do you remember anything? Like was it an accident?" Emily asked. "Well... It was dark, but I remember the car was black. It looked like a Toyota but I can't tell for sure. I..." she paused and shuddered at the memory as she tried to regain her focus.

"Don't push yourself, you don't have to remember this right now," Emily assured her. Maya nodded but thought back anyway. "When I was walking I saw the car turn the corner. It... It definitely wasn't an accident. They were going slow for a minute, then suddenly lurched forwards," she answered slowly. "And you're sure it wasn't an accident? It didn't look like they had slipped?" the voice belonged not to Emily, but a man in a uniform standing with two others at the doorway.

"No, it definitely wasn't an accident," Maya answered surly. "Emily, I know you are her fiancé and all but may we have a few moments alone with her?" one man asked. She hesitated, but gave a small kiss on Maya's lips and walked out. "Why does she need to leave?" the dark skinned girl questioned. "We don't want you under any influence," the first man who had spoken answered.

"Do you think she had something to do with this?" she asked a bit defensively. "Of course not, people are working to clear her as a suspect as we speak, but sometimes we find people reluctant to talk about traumatizing experiences around loved ones," he explained. Maya nodded. "So, do you know of anyone that would want to hurt you, anyone who has a grudge against you?" one of the men asked.

"Only two, but I know both are away in Florida for the rest of the month," she answered. "And who would they be?" he asked. "Paige McCullers and Jenna Marshall," she explained. "And what problems do they have against you? Is there any reason they would try to hurt you or the baby?" the main detective asked. "Sort of. Paige has a crush on Emily and Jenna has one on me, and recently we lost our memory of each other. We only forgot each other and they seem to want us to forget each other again, but hitting me with a car seems a little too crazy for even them," Maya told them.

"Alright, we'll check out their alibi and get back to you. Thank you for your time," one of the men bid her farewell and they walked out of the room. Emily came in a moment later. "Did it go OK?" she asked. "Pit went fine," she answered reassuringly. The taller girl smiled and curled up beside Maya, pulling her lover into her arms.

"Get some rest babe. You'll be exhausted later if you don't," she ordered. Maya nodded and rested her head on Emily's shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting off to the sound of a soft voice soothing her to sleep.

* * *

A dark figure stood shadowed by the protective cover of the trees surrounding the hospital. Thankfully Maya's room was on the first floor- doctors had been to urgent to operate and hadn't wasted time on a proper O.R.- and it was easy to see inside. Emily laid beside her and fire built up inside of the figure to the point where they were ready to scream.

Anger flared in their eyes and they clenched their fists to keep still. A noise startled the figure and they jumped, but their shock turned to anger as they glared at a familiar face. "You're late," they growled. "I'm sorry Ben I-" the other person started but was cut off. "I'm not interested in why Samara, I just said you were late. And it didn't work. The baby is OK and Maya is doing great. You said you hit her dead on," Ben snarled. "I did. Apparently they had a miracle," she grumbled.

"Well their miracle is about to come to an end," he smirked. He raised the pistol he had in his hand and aimed at the window, but suddenly the curtains and window were closed. "Dammit!" he exclaimed.

He refrained himself from moving however. "Keep calm Ben, keep calm," Samara whispered, rubbing her hands over his shoulder. "We'll get our justice soon enough. Paige and Jenna come back in two weeks. When we get them to team up with us not even their love will save them."

Ben nodded and clutched the small rag of blood he had saved from Maya's body at the car accident. "Come on, if we're going to get this on her car we better get going," she whispered. He followed her to the parking lot where Emily's black car sat and Ben quickly ran the rag over the front of the hood, as well as kicked the metal inwards slightly. He ran back behind the trees with his blonde companion.

Knowing forensics would be out to investigate any minute, he crouched down and they waited. When the detectives came out they looked around her car. "Hey we've got a hit! Blood and some dents in the metal!" one called. They ran over and the two figures hiding in the shadows grinned before walking proudly away. Their work was done. All they had to do now was wait.

* * *

**OK on a scale of 1-10 how much do you hate me for this chapter? I know if I were a reader it would be an 11... Don't be mad! I will update soon! And don't worry, in the next chapter you get some happiness... A baby will be born! I'm skipping ahead obviously but it's been like two months for Maya already and because of the car crash the baby will be born at 6 months instead if nine, but it will live! Be ready for some major drama after that though!**


	10. Little Guys?

_Hey everyone! Got more inspiration for this chapter so I'm posting another one, and I'll probably post another by the end of the day. Just enjoy how inspired I am for this story!_

* * *

"Emily Fields?" the voice woke Emily from her sleep. She looked up and saw one of the detectives from earlier. "Yes?" she asked, trying to clear her vision. "Detective?" she questioned as she recognized the man from earlier.

"Yes miss. We wanted to let you know your alibi checked out. There was blood found on the front of your car, but security footage shows a male figure placing the evidence there. We are hoping you'll be able to recognize him," he explained. By now Maya had woken up and was aware of the situation.

"Why would anyone try to frame her?" she asked. Emily looked down at Maya, her not aware she was awake until then. "I don't know babe, but this footage might shed some light on things," she answered, placing a light kiss to Maya's stomach. "OK," she agreed, and the detective placed a laptop on the bed for them to watch.

Emily grasped Maya's hand gently as the video played, and at first it was impossible to see the person's face, for they were turned opposite the camera, but when they turned around they gasped. "You know him?" the detective asked. Both girls nodded and looked at each other, then back to the detective. They didn't need much memory to know that face. "Ben Coogan."

* * *

_Four months later_

"Maya? Are you awake love?" Emily's voice echoed through the hallways. Maya blinked open her eyes and smiled as she recognized the voice. Yeah, in here," she called from the living room. The swimmer grinned as she entered the room and walked over to her now heavily pregnant girlfriend.

She kissed her chastely on the lips and then lovingly on her stomach. "Hi sweetie," she whispered to the unborn child. The doctor had been wrong about their memories- they had not regained everything, even with the efforts of their friends and family, as well as the absence of people they called nothing more than distractions, AKA Paige, Jenna, Ben, and Samara.

Despite that, they had started over again, and were happy they did. For some reason, after the accident with Ben neither girl had regained any memory, but they didn't give up hope of remembering eventually. However, right now their focus was the tiny person growing inside Maya. They wanted to wait and find out the gender when the baby was born, which was what they had originally planned before the car crash. They hoped that this method would somehow spark something.

"How are my two favorite people doing?" Emily chuckled, cuddling up beside Maya and kissing her cheek softly. "We're doing just fine, thank you for asking," the darker skinned girl answered, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "Any movement lately?" she questioned. Maya grinned and nodded. "Tons. I swear if I didn't know better this kid was getting ready to be born now," she joked, but then all of a sudden, as if to support her words, a sharp kick in Maya's right side caused her to gasp in pain and grab at her stomach.

"Maya! Baby hey, shh clam down its OK," Emily soothed the increasingly panicking girl. "Emily... I... I can't... I can't breathe... I... Help..." Maya choked on her words and Emily grasped her hand tightly. "It's alright, don't say anymore, focus on breathing, I'm gonna get help, just stay calm," Emily didn't believe a word of what she said, knowing it was probably impossible for the shorter girl to stay anything but panicked, but she knew she had to try.

She quickly dialed 911 as well as the girls and both their parents. Sirens were heard minutes later, followed by the screeching of sirens, followed by worried shouts as dozens of people entered the house. Paramedics rushed Maya to the hospital and someone, Emily wasn't sure who, held her back as she tried to move. Eventually the shock got to her and she broke down in tears, sobs wracking through her body. "Shh, Em its OK, Maya's a fighter, I promise she'll be alright," Emily heard only the words, not the voice, and it was impossible to tell who had said what, but someone led her to a car and drove her to the hospital.

Everything seemed too slow and too fast. The world was moving too slow, but everything went by in a blur. Everyone was walking too slow, but it seemed like no one stayed still. Minutes were dragging on for hours, and hours lasted only seconds. The only thing that the raven haired swimmer could see was Maya. Her beautiful girlfriend lying on an operating table as surgeons worked furiously on her. Emily looked at the clock beside the window- 4:30.

The sun blinded her vision and she looked back at the operating table. She looked up again a minute later, already forgetting the time. 2:17. Wait... was she seeing things? Was the clock running backwards? No one seemed to have moved, but then she realized that the sun had drowned in a sea of dark blue covered in small lights. It _was_ 2:17- in the morning.

* * *

"Emily?" Was Emily imagining things? She didn't see anyone. The hallway was abandoned and empty. "Emily." Now she was sure she heard something. "Who's there?" she tried to call, but no sound exited her mouth. "Emily, wake up." Suddenly Emily's eyes flew open, only to snap shut again at the sudden brightness.

"Emily, sweetie, hey, wake up Hun," she recognized the voice- it was the voice of a particular blonde. "Hanna?" she asked, slowly allowing her eyes to flutter open. She was smiling. Smiling. That meant something good had happened- wait, where was she again? "What... Where..." then it hit her- Maya, the baby, the operation.

She jumped up. "Where is she?" she asked. Hanna chuckled. "She's in her room doing great. Oh, and by the way, congratulations," she chuckled. "What? On what?" she asked. Hanna grinned. "On being a mom."

* * *

"Just remember, she's a little out of it, so she might be a little slow, but it should wear off soon and she's fine otherwise," the doctor instructed. Emily nodded in understanding. "So... The baby... boy or girl?" Emily asked. "You'll just have to wait and see," Aria chuckled.

"No one has been inside, but we all know," Spencer grinned. Her three friends snickered as Emily walked inside. "Hey baby," Maya's voice was soft and raspy, but it was hers, and Emily couldn't have been more relieved. She hugged her as tightly as she dared. "You scared me," the swimmer whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," Maya replied in the same quiet but heartfelt tone. "Ahh, finally these little guys can meet their moms properly, and at the same time," a doctors voice startled Emily, but as she grinned and turned around, a thought came to her.

"Wait... Guys?" she questioned. Then she froze, realizing why everyone had been so excited about the gender. Staring her in the face was a little baby boy that couldn't have weighed more than three pounds- and beside him was an identical baby girl.

* * *

**OMG twins! Lol hope that wasn't expected. Anyways, bad news guys- sadly, more tragic Emaya drama is going to occur in the next chapter. The babies are fine though, they aren't the one to worry about... Or are they? Guess you have to wait until next time. Kisses- A **


	11. Suffocation

_Hey everyone! So... It's the chapter I told you all to be warned about... Just as a reminder, this will be sad... Don't read this if you don't want to cry... Again..._

* * *

The sound of crying woke Emily from her sleep, and she sat up quickly in bed. Well, in Maya's bed. She had been practically been living at the St. Germain residence lately, helping out with taking care of Maya and of course the twins. "I got it babe," she whispered to her girlfriend who groaned. "Can't I get it yet? You got it the last three times!" Maya whined. Emily chuckled. "Most moms would be happy they didn't have to get up and deal with a crying baby," she pointed out. "But most moms also get to see their baby everyday as well," the darker skinned girl argued.

Emily sighed. It was true- Maya had rarely seen the twins since she had been released from the hospital two weeks ago. She had been trapped in bed due to the doctors orders to keep her resting so not to irritate the wounds she had sustained during the car accident. She wasn't about to risk Maya getting hurt, but she did come up with an idea. "How about I bring them in?" she suggested.

Maya grinned and instantly nodded. Emily pecked her cheek and stood, walking across the hall to the small but comfortable room that was for the time being the twins bedroom. Emmett was the one crying this time- it seemed the twins tag teamed her- Holly would cry and Emily would calm her down only to be woken up again half an hour or so later by Emmett. She picked up the little boy who still felt like a baby doll because of his extremely small size. He was a bit taller than Holly, but they were born identical.

Holly suddenly woke up, but she didn't cry or fuss, she simply gazed at Emily with her piercing blue eyes. Both she and her brother had eye colors neither of their moms had expected- Holly's eyes were a beautiful ocean ice blue, while Emmets eyes were a deep, warm green with specks of brown. Then again, she knew not many babies kept the eye color they were born with. Emily had been born with blue eyes after all.

She picked up the baby girl and walked slowly back to Maya's bedroom, handing one of the twins- it was dark so she couldn't tell which one exactly- to her girlfriend, and cradled the other in her arms. "Hi Emmett," she whispered, smiling and kissing his forehead. OK. Apparently Maya had night vision or something, because Emily couldn't see a difference in the twins during the day without looking at their eyes or clothes, let alone in the dark where neither distinction was visible.

"I can't believe we're moms," Maya's voice broke the content silence, and Emily nodded. "I know, it's... Exhilarating. But also pretty terrifying," she answered. "I know. But hey, everyone makes mistakes. Except for my parents- they obviously created the perfect child," Maya joked. "Funny your royal majesty, I didn't think the perfect child would be clumsy enough to trip without shoes on walking down a smooth floor hallway on nothing," Emily teased. "Oh shut up it was one time miss 'why is zero even a number.' Remember that?" she shot back.

"Haha very funny," Emily chuckled, shoving her arm playfully. As if to respond, Emmett let out a round of giggling, and soon his sister as well as his parents joined in. If only they knew that laughter wasn't going to last.

* * *

"Come on guys, they'll only be asleep for a few more minutes at best!" Jenna hissed. "You think we don't know that Jenna? That's kinda why we're are running," Samara hissed. "Well run faster!" Ben snapped. "All of you shut up," Paige growled the order. Making sure no one was watching, they slowly opened the door and slipped quietly inside. "Ben, Jenna, you two keep watch at the door. Samara, you come with me and make sure they stay asleep. I'll finish it off. This is personal," she whispered. Everyone obliged and Paige made her way up the stairs with the blonde on her heels. She stopped at the doorway of Maya's bedroom and nodded to alert Paige they were asleep.

She slowly stepped into the room where a certain pair of five or six pound children slept, and approached the side of the crib, grabbing a blanket from under the bed. She held it over one kid's nose- she bother to see which- and watched as their green eyes flew open and blazed with fear. Ignoring the silent plea, she only pushed harder to suppress the small, helpless and muffled cries.

After about two minutes, the eyes lost their light and slowly closed. She heard someone stir from down the hall. "Fuck," she muttered. She would have to settle for one kid dying. She ran down with Samara behind her and out the door, her crew following her as they ran to the safety of Paige's car and driving off, knowing that they alone were responsible for cutting a life short before it ever really got a chance to even begin.

* * *

**Okayyyyyyyyyyy... So... Don't kill me? I guess that's all I can say and it's probably a really bad and inappropriate pun right now... He0524 I DID warn you that two could play at this game! Sorry guys... This is really sad but it will get better I promise!**


	12. Keep Breathing

_Hey guys! Don't think I should be happy about this chapter? Well I am and you'll soon see why ;) Sorry I keep giving you guys heart attacks, I'll take a break soon... Ish... Sorry this chapter is so short, but then again I have posted three or four in the last week and a half, so it's not like it's the first thing you've had in awhile. Plus I lost inspiration for this chapter so I decided to end it instead of try and think of something to put in. Next chapter will hopefully be longer._

* * *

Inconsolable. That was the only word anyone could think to use to describe the two young mothers as they watched their son rushed into an ambulance and sped to the hospital. Surprisingly, Emily was the more stable one, and she was sobbing and clutching on to Maya, but that was really only to hold the shorter girl back. The dark skinned girl had fire raging in her eyes as she sobbed and fought weakly against Emily, to much in pain to be angry, to angry to feel pain.

She finally gave up and turned around, collapsing in Emily's arms and struggling to keep up her weight. Sobs wracked through her body and shook Emily to the core as well as broke her heart. Maya was incapable of forming words, and her eyes glistened with sparkling tears that coated her brown eyes and with the reflection of the moon gave them a soft hazel golden color. Detectives had wanted to speak with them but paramedics had advised them to say goodbyes and let them grieve a little.

Maya instantly knew who her suspects were, but she was too hurt and shaken to do anything yet. Someone, neither girl was sure who, led them to a car and drove them to the hospital where they sat waiting out I the lobby, taking turns observing the surgery being done to keep the three week old boy alive. Only one person was allowed back at a time. It was lucky Emily got up so early or neither girl would have noticed Emmett wasn't alright. If she had found him even half an hour later he already would be dead. Not that he wasn't close to it now though.

This went on for about seven or eight hours, Emily and Maya switching off every half hour or forty-five minutes. Emily finally told Maya to go back and wake her up if anything happened. She had been up since 4:00 that morning and the stress had prevented her from an ounce of sleep. Maya kissed her softly on the cheek and went back to the room, watching surgeons try desperately to keep her son breathing and praying that if something happened she wouldn't have to be the one to break it to Emily. She was dead wrong.

* * *

Emily had managed to get about an hour and a half of sleep, but a voice suddenly woke her from her dreamless rest. "Emily? Emily, Maya's back. Emily!" she jumped up and saw Aria standing over her. "Maya's back," she managed to whisper. Emily braced herself and slowly stood up, watching as Maya walked over with a blank face. It was impossible to read her expression. "Maya... What..." she whispered but was suddenly cut off by the sweet feeling of Maya's lips crashing to her own.

The kiss was fire and passion, and Maya smiled when she pulled away, breathing out two simple words as she pressed her forehead against Emily's. "He's breathing."

* * *

**So see? The baby is OK, and I am going to take a break from drama again. Not just an Emaya fest, but and Emaya fest with their babies! Hope you stick with this story and enjoy the many more chapters to come filled with love, drama, romance, cliff hangers, and Emaya. :) Chow.**


	13. A Walk In The Woods

_ Again, I apologize for the short chapter, I had to get something out there or my dear friend He0524 literally would have killed me. Anyway, for once, no drama, and some big news that's happy! Different I know, but I think you'll all enjoy it. Trust me though, this is **not **the end of the story or anywhere near it, and just because this chapter got a happy ending doesn't mean their problems are even close to over. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Maya yawned as she woke up. Sunlight poured in the room and she groaned, rolling over and expecting to find a familiar brunette swimmer next to her. Instead the bed was empty and the room was deserted. "Emily?" she called. No answer. "Emily?" she called again. She stood and walked out of her room, hearing talking and laughter downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen and saw her mom making breakfast while Emily sat at the table talking with her dad.

"Hey babe," the taller girl greeted her with a soft but quick kiss to the lips. "Hey," she mumbled, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Twins awake?" her voice was muffled, for her lips were pressed against Emily's shoulder. "Holly is. Emmett... Let's just say he takes after you," she chuckled, running her fingers through Maya's silky black hair.

"Maya, why don't you and Emily go out for a day? You two have been stuck here since the accident, a day off would do you both some good," Maya's mom suggested. "Mrs. St. Germain, that's a really nice offer, but I don't know if the twins are ready to go anywhere just yet," Emily pointed out. "First of all Emily, we told you before, call us Sam and Linda. Second of all, we would be more than honored to watch them. Besides, being alone would probably be better for you. Maybe you can go for a walk in the woods? You two used to go out there all the time," her dad offered.

"I guess you are made for me. No one has ever gotten me in the woods before," Maya yawned lazily. "What did we do?" Emily asked. "Oh I have no idea. No one does but you. You always kept those trips a secret. I wouldn't have the slightest guess, but I know you never did anything... You know... Like THAT... You may have gotten her out there, but Maya would sooner jump out of a plane than undress in the woods," her mom informed them. "Well then, I guess it's worth a shot," Emily smiled, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Maya, do you want anything?" her mom asked. "No. I may be convinced into going in the woods, but I will not, I repeat NOT, going to the bathroom there," Maya answered firmly, causing her parents and Emily to laugh, and causing Emmett to wake up in a mood that was no different from Maya's any other day.

* * *

"This is... wow..." Maya smiled as she walked through the trees, her hand linked with Emily's. "I know. I'm not sure what we did out here, but I honestly wouldn't mind just walking the entire time, even if we do remember," the swimmer agreed. They walked for awhile, looking at the surrounding woods and trying to remember something, anything, that would give them a clue to what they had done in the woods before. Suddenly something caught Maya's eye.

"Hey... Look at this," the musician pulled her girlfriend over to a tree that had a heart with "E+M" carved in it. "Em... Did we do this?" Maya asked. "It was either us or Hanna," she laughed. The shorter girl chuckled, and she traced her finger along the outside of the heart. Suddenly, she froze, and her eyes glazed over. "Maya? Maya what's wrong?" Emily asked, her heart racing as she tried to get her girlfriend to move. "Em... I... I remember..." she stuttered. "What do you remember? Something we did out here?" she questioned.

"No, I remember EVERYTHING. How we met, how we got together, our first date, everything..." she whispered. "But... But that's impossible! Isn't it?" the taller girl cried. Maya took the swimmer's hand and placed it over the heart, and Emily got the same look of shock and glazed eyes as she had. "I... I remember too... ..." she trailed off, looking at Maya and grinning before the two girls pulled each other into tight hugs.

Soon Emily pulled back and kissed the shorter girl passionately. Only when oxygen became a factor did they part. "Em, I remembered something else," Maya whispered after awhile. "Oh yeah? What's that?" her girlfriend asked. The musician smirked, then answered, "I remembered what we used to do out here. My mom was wrong."

* * *

**Alright Hanna, babe you got your happy ending, now where's mine? I swear the twins _WILL _get it if they don't get one. Hope you enjoy and I promise I will try and write more next time!**


	14. Confession

_Hey guys! So I am trying to prompt my dear friend Hanna to do something in her story, and you all know that I will make this the end of Emily's life, so if you want her to be saved PM He0524 and bitch at her to do what I want ;)_

* * *

Emily sighed as she walked up to the school, her hand linked with a certain musician. She and Maya had only been given so much of nd while her parents had agreed to watch the twins and she knew they were in good hands, she still wished she could be taking care of them herself. She walked into the building and was greeted with hugs from her friends. She laughed and hugged them back. After all, it had been two weeks since they had seen each other.

"How have you guys been? Are the twins doing alright?" Aria asked. "They are fine, and we are great. We remembered," Emily chuckled. "What did you remember?" Spencer asked. "Oh you know... Everything," Maya smirked. "Oh my god no way! That's great!" Hanna squealed, and the two girls were again engulfed in hugs. "It's strange, but I'm happy that we did and I missed her," the swimmer grinned, kissing her fiancé's cheek softly.

"Well I'm super glad you guys are back, lunch has been so boring without you around," Aria laughed. "Thanks, glad to know we were missed because we entertain you while you eat," Maya teased. The group laughed and made their way down the hall, none of them knowing that their happiness wasn't going to last.

* * *

Chemistry class was the longest class Emily had on her schedule. At least, that's how it felt. It was actually one of her shorter classes, but she didn't have it with Maya, so that was enough for her to consider it forever. Hanna and Spencer were in her class, but it was only unbearable on account of who WAS in her class- the one and only Paige McCullers.

She had yet to be charged with the attempted murder of her son, for despite the suspicions and accusations, detectives simply didn't have enough to go on for a trial. She glared at the redhead as she sat down in her seat, and as she turned to face the teacher she could feel eyes burning the back of her head. It took everything she had not to turn around and punch the girl in the face, but she knew she had missed enough school without being suspended.

"Alright class, today we are working on a packet dealing with cell molecules and the belayer of phospholipids. I am going to pull a students name out of a jar and they can pick who their partner is," Mr. Grey explained. "First up, Paige," he announced. "I'd like Emily to be my partner," she answered smugly. Emily clenched her fists and actually felt one of her nails slip her skin open, but she was too angry to care. She slowly picked up her things and sat beside Paige while remaining as far away as possible. When everyone had partners, Mr. Grey allowed everyone to move seats and sit where they pleased, but Emily remained motionless.

"Listen bitch, I don't know what game you're playing here, but you're gonna lose, got it?" Hanna snarled as she and Spencer walked past. "I don't play games," she answered in a voice that was sickly sweet. "Why did you choose me?" Emily demanded. "I only wanted to spend some time with my friend," Paige's voice could have been dripping with syrup from the fake innocence that ran through her words at this point. "Let's just... get this done," Emily muttered through clenched teeth. ey were about to begin, the door opened and Maya walked in. She looked over at the swimmer and threw her a wink.

"Mr. Grey, can I borrow Miss. Fields from you? She's needed down at the office," the musician explained, her voice velvety and soft. It was all Emily had to keep from laughing- Maya used that voice when she wanted something, and the taller girl knew it was hard to resist her when she sounded so innocent. "Alright, if she must go," he answered. "Wait, do you have a note?" he asked after a moment. Emily panicked and froze, but she handed him a green slip and he examined it for a second before nodding and allowing her to continue.

The swimmer grabbed her books and forced herself to walk at a normal pace to the door. Just before they walked out Maya threw a wink in Hanna's direction and she smirked. "ought you actually needed me to go, how did you get a note from the office?" Emily asked as soon as the door closed behind them. "I have my ways. Hanna texted and explained what happened, so I figured I'd get you out of there before you punched someone," the shorter girl chuckled.

"Perfect timing, as always," Emily grinned, kissing her softly on the lips. "But, there is something we need to talk about," Maya's voice went back to serious. "Is everything OK?" the taller brunette asked. "Yes, it's just... The detectives called, and they need help with something," she sounded distant. "What do they need?" Emily asked. Maya looked at her and sighed before saying, "They need a confession."

* * *

"How do they expect me to get a confession? Paige may be the biggest bitch either of us know, but she's not stupid," Emily groaned. "I know babe, I know. But we need this. This isn't just about us, this is for Emmett too," Maya sighed, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's neck and kissing her cheek softly.

"I don't know why they think she'll confess to anyone, especially me," she mumbled. "I don't either, but we have to try. It's our last chance at evidence. They've got nothing else. We all know she's guilty- there's no one else who even knew about the baby- but we need solid fact if we're going to win this in court," the musician explained. "OK, I'll try. But I can't promise anything," Emily agreed. "Thank you. I love you," Maya whispered. The taller girl gave a small smile and kissed her before whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

Paige sat on her couch, staring across the room out the window, waiting for Emily to arrive. She knew that it was a set up the moment Emily asked if she could come over and talk about some things with her. As she watched Maya's car pull up and Emily step out, rage filled her. She clenched her hands over the silver barrel and her eyes failed to blink as she watched the two kiss.

That was the final straw- as their lips touched- she snapped. As soon as the car was out of sight, she raised her hands, and before Emily even had a chance to turn fully around, a bullet broke through the glass, causing the girl to fall to the ground, a pool of her own blood slowly but surly forming around her chest.

* * *

**So babe ;) that enough convincing for ya? SHE FINDS OUT OR EMILY DIES.**


	15. Used To Be

_Hello again everyone! Again, I apologize for the inconvenience of the short chapter, but I am kinda low on writing energy and I knew what I wanted to happen at the end of this, so I figured I'd kind of wing it until the ending. I hope you... Don't kill me... I guess is all I can hope for, so... Yeah. Just remember, if you kill me, I can't update and you can't find out what happens next!_

* * *

Maya wasn't expecting the phone to ring. No one needed to be calling her, and if they did they would've texted. She had been playing with the twins and relaxing at home, waiting for Emily to call her and tell her how everything went. She knew it wasn't Emily because if it was the call would be on her cellphone.

She answered with curiosity and caution. "Hello?" she answered, smiling down at her children who were laughing and watching some toy play music. "Um, is this Maya St. Germain?" the voice asked. "Yes, may I ask who's calling?" she responded, not sure what this person wanted. He answered in a grave voice, "I'm Detective Smith from the Rosewood police department, and I've... I got some bad news..."

* * *

"Emily!" Maya cried, running to the bedside where the swimmer was unconscious and motionless. "Hey baby," she whispered, tears rushing to her eyes as she stared at her beautiful fiancé. The sight was enough to break Maya's heard in two. "The twins are here, your parents are on their way, and the girls are here," she choked out, placing a soft kiss to the cold skin.

She let her head fall and gripped Emily's hand as tightly as she dared. "I'm so sorry Em... I should've been there to help you... I shouldn't have even suggested you go... I knew how crazy she could be, and I still let you... Oh god Emily," she couldn't keep the water from rushing down her face as she clung to lover tightly.

"Maya?" she heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the face of Emily's mother. "Mrs... Mrs. Fields," she stuttered. "It's Pam," she smiled softly down at the girl. Maya's eyes stung with tears and Pam hugged her tightly, glad when she felt her daughter's love hugging back.

The older woman's voice seemed but a distant echo as it resounded in Maya's ear, "It's OK sweetie, the doctors said that she'll be fine, but... There is something we need to talk to you about.

* * *

"They want to do what?" Maya was stunned. "There is no way in hell I will give my consent for that! You have a better chance of seeing The Lord walk through the door!" she continued. "I know this is hard, so I'm going to give you some time to think about it, but this can't wait forever- this really is the only way to save her. The bullet tore the flesh and it's causing a massive infection to spread. It's too quick to pinpoint a location to kill it, and if we don't stop it soon then it will go straight to her heart. By then... It will be too late to do anything," Emily's dad sighed.

"Aren't you guys the ones they need consent from?" the musician asked. "No, we have no say in her now because she's eighteen and engaged. If she was only dating you we would, but you are going to be in a legal commitment soon. We need your consent to do this. You are the one who has the say in her health," Wayne explained. That seemed to calm her down some, but Maya was still terrified. She couldn't give that consent... Could she? If she did, Emily wouldn't be able to swim, or hold the twins the same way, or do anything the way she was used to.

But... She couldn't just let Emily die... God why did this have to be so confusing? She looked over at Emily and couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so free. "Um... Wayne?" she asked after a moment. "Yes Maya?" he answered, sitting down beside her. She looked up and met his gaze. "I know what I want to do," she whispered. He nodded, completely understanding her decision, and without speaking another word they came to a silent agreement through nothing but a simple gaze that pierced through red and tear stained eyes.

* * *

The first thing Emily saw when she woke up was the angelic form of her fiancé who she never thought she'd see again. Her head was hanging and she had her hands folded in front of her, "Maya," the swimmer coughed, angry she couldn't get her voice any louder than a mere whisper. The shorter girl looked up at her, then looked back down, almost like she wouldn't or couldn't look at her.

"Maya," Emily managed to make her voice louder this time. Her fiancé didn't move. "Maya, what's wrong?" she asked, lifting her head. "I'm sorry Emily..." she whispered, her eyes dripping with tears. "For what? Please don't blame yourself for this babe, there's nothing you could've done, you couldn't have known she would do this," the taller girl promised, but Maya just shook her head.

"That's not why I'm sorry... And the reason I am... The reason I am is my fault..." she choked out. "What are you talking about?" Emily asked, sitting up and feeling a weird sensation on her left side but too worried about Maya to look. That is, until she saw the dark skinned girl lift her head and followed her gaze to her side where her left arm was. Or at least, used to be.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So... Remember my warning... Don't kill me or you won't know if she actually is OK... Also, He0524, is that enough of a wake up call to get you to update? Mwahahah ;)**


	16. Crazy Dreams

_Haha, it's great to see you all back here! I mean... I can't really see you, but you're reading so you must be back. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Maya woke up in the chair of a hospital room with a jolt. She looked around and saw her fiancé sleeping soundly on the bed, both arms present. She shook her head, as if it would somehow shake the memories of the dream. "You alright?" the voice surprised Maya, but didn't startle her. She smiled and walked over to the bedside, kneeling down so she was at eye level with Emily.

" Yeah, just a dream," she promised, kissing the swimmer's hand for assurance. "The dreams we have are insane," she laughed. "Tell me about it," the musician agreed, climbing up on the bed beside her lover. "Sleep well?" she asked, tucking a strand of raven hair behind the taller girl's ear. "Yeah. It was a bit painful at first, but it got better. And I guess I know how you slept," Emily chuckled, wrapping her arms around Maya's neck.

"Yeah," her fiancé agreed. "What was the dream about anyways?" she inquired. "Nothing I wish to relive by talking about it, that's for sure. I mean... If you don't mind me not," she explained. Emily nodded. She completely understood. She knew what it was like to have the kinds of dreams her fiancé had just lived through. Both had experienced them- Maya when she was hit with the car, Emily when the twins were born- both knew how crazy their imaginations got when they worried about each other.

"Well Miss Emily, it's quite simply a miracle that bullet didn't cause anything more than flesh wounds. It hit you on your shoulder, and you're lucky that it didn't tear an artery, or that you didn't loose any memory. You hit your head on the concrete when you fell, so I guess that you two have just permanently settled in each other's heads," the doctor joked. For obvious reasons, neither girl would have normally dared to jinx their luck, but it was funny and they were in a good mood so they laughed anyway.

"How are the twins?" Emily asked when the doctor had left. "They're fine. Hanna and Spencer have been watching them," Maya explained. "I'm sure they were MORE than happy ," the swimmer chuckled. "They offered to pay ME to watch them! Who offers to PAY to watch children?" she laughed. "Apparently they do," Emily grinned, pecking her fiancé on the lips quickly.

"So how are you holding up? Does anything hurt?" Maya questioned, her face falling back to serious. "It's a bit sore on my shoulder and my head kind of hurts, but other than that I'm fine," Emily answered truthfully. The musician nodded and kissed her shoulder softly before lying down beside her.

"You should get some sleep babe, you're gonna need the energy," Maya suggested. The swimmer nodded and nuzzled her head against her lover's neck, placing a soft kiss against the dark skin and eventually drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The sound of soft laughter and softer voices stirred Emily from her dreams and she fluttered her eyes open. "Hey baby," Maya's voice echoed in the swimmer's ear and as her vision cleared she saw her fiancé holding two small bundles in blue and pink outfits, as well as the forms of her friends.

"Looks like the party has arrived," she chuckled, sitting up and stretching. "Girl you know it!" Aria laughed. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself, I'm only here to see these little guys," Hanna teased, smiling at the twins. "Thanks Hanna, I feel so loved," she dramatically sighed. "I still love you," Maya smiled innocently, pecking her lips softly. "Kiss up," Spencer accused jokingly.

"Oh and you aren't, miss 'here is my assignment four weeks early that we haven't even really started on because it was given to us yesterday'. I mean who even know what a project is about after a day?" the blonde shot back. "Uh, everyone who actually pays attention," Spencer sounded as if it were obvious. "Alright you two, can we stop the soap opera here?" Aria intervened.

"Sometimes I swear vampires and werewolves get along better than those two," Emily laughed. "Oh shut up, no one asked you," Hanna teased. "Oh it is so on now. Pick on the injured, that's real nice. You wanna fight dirty Marin? Fine, but that's a two player game," the swimmer smirked. "Bring it on Fields," the blonde challenged. "Alright. No holding either of them for a week. It has been brought," Emily replied simply.

"But... What... That.. I... I just... You can't... What... That's cheating!" Hanna stuttered. "All's fair in love and war," that taller girl shrugged, pretending to be sorry. "Bitch," she muttered, earning a smack from her friend. "Watch it! Does no one understand I don't want my children's first words to be swearing!" Emily cried.

"You got busted too?" Hanna laughed, looking over at Maya. "Guilty as charged," the musician shrugged. It was true, and she knew everyone knew it. There was no point in denying it. "Anyways, I have a question for everyone. Senior year is three fourths of the way over. We should all have a sleepover, for memories sake," Aria suggested. "Yes!" Spencer and Hanna cried in unison.

"Totally, but what are we gonna do with these little ones?" Maya asked, looking down and grinning at the twins. "Bring them!" Hanna cried. "No way. First of all you can't hold them anyways, and second, there is more swearing at those things than there is in a drunk nightclub," Emily interrupted. "You were serious about not holding them?" the blonde cried. The swimmer nodded. "Alright, well I'm sure our parents would be more than thrilled to watch them," Maya pointed out.

"That's true. OK, we'll be there," Emily finally agreed. "Alright, well I'll text you guys the details later, I gotta get going," Aria informed them. "Yeah, I should get going too. My moms gonna wonder where I am," Hanna agreed. Spencer also had to leave on account of finishing a project. After a few hugs goodbye and a few last looks at the twins from all the girls, once against the only inhabitants of the room were the four members of the small family.

Emily smiled and picked up Holly, smiling at the sleeping girl. "I think we should have more kids," the suggestion startled Maya. "Like, now?" she asked, her eyes wide. "No not now, you dork. I mean in a few years. When we are graduated from high school and married and they are a bit older," the swimmer clarified. "Oh. Yeah, you scared me for a second. But yes, I definitely want more," the musician agreed.

"When we do have another baby... Can I carry them?" Emily asked. Maya grinned and kissed her. "Of course," she whispered, kissing her again and smiling down at the twins as they slowly fluttered their eyes open on account of the movement. They grinned in unison up at the two girls who couldn't do anything but smile back.


End file.
